Document EP 1 104 336 A1 discloses a dispenser of the type specified above, which has a setting device for setting the quantity ratio of the components, a transmission element that can be swiveled about a swivel axis and that acts on the pumping devices upon execution of a swivel movement. For the purpose of setting the dosing device, the swivel axis of the transmission element is rotated about the longitudinal axis of the dispenser by means of a setting device. Subsequent to setting the dosing device, an actuation force is exerted on an actuation section of the transmission element for dispensing the components from the reservoir, such that the transmission element is swiveled about the swivel axis, which runs transversely to the longitudinal axis of the dispenser, in response to the exertion of the actuation force.
One of the disadvantages of the known dispenser is that the translational actuation is necessary in the known dispenser for the purpose of executing a swivel movement of the transmission element about its swivel axis that is transversely oriented to the longitudinal axis, which, in practical applications permits only a very inaccurate dosing of the total quantity of the two components dispensed from the output device. Moreover, the output of a reproducible dispensing quantity of the two components using the known actuation devices is only possible when the transmission element executes a full cycle about the swivel axis. By contrast, the output of only a partial quantity of the possible maximum quantity is hardly possible in a reproducible manner, since the reproducible output of a partial quantity requires a correspondingly reproducible execution of a partial cycle of the transmission element. However, the execution of a defined cycle of the transmission element is scarcely possible in the light of the overall very short distance traveled by the transmission element when a swivel movement is executed.
Thus, it is an object of the present invention to provide a dispenser that enables an accurate dosing of a dispensing quantity composed of two components. Moreover, it is an object of the invention to provide a dispenser that can be operated in a simple manner and, thus, provides a higher level of operating convenience on the part of the user.